


Horizon

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Alchemicals, Dragonblooded, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Horizon

Nellens Anamaki always hated sunny days. When he was young, and believed in the Immaculate Order, it reminded him of Anathema. When he had become exiled, enemies on his heels, it was the easiest way to be seen and he had grown dependent on Charms to navigate dark groves without a torch. When he had been freed of those hounds, he gave up his excuses and admitted that he just wasn't a morning person.  
  
But, he had to admit, in this lighting, the sun barely peeking over the horizon, its voyeur's gaze that rare shade of gold which made everything glittering and bright, the former Dynast could appreciate the time in between nights just this once.  
  
He wasn't an Air Aspect, or a poet. Words were about as much his forte as they were the purview of the pale, taciturn Lunar that he fought beside, but Anamaki thought it no problem. There were better ways to demonstrate an appreciation for a female form, especially one that was the work of art as _Radiant Autoclave_ was.  
  
"Are you going to stare until sundown?" The very object of his observation spoke with her signature soft, gentle voice, a line of blue flickering in the glass column of her throat.  
  
"Not my fault you're made of clay and I like sculpture." He shrugged, rubbing his hands together. The Autocthonian was lounging on the sun-warmed stone before him, the orichalcum hue of her bared skin reflecting dappled sunlight across the flecks of crystal within the rock and within her own inner workings. The whole thing made her seem like a sort of prismatic lantern, little rainbows dancing across the stone with each rise and fall of her chest. "No wonder you use that stuff that makes you look like a statue..." Anamaki let his hands slide across the clay-like skin, slipping past the crystal panes to find the soft mounds of her breasts.  
  
Not as soft as a mortal woman, he noted to himself, his fingers sinking into the firm skin with only a faint tremor. The click of what passed as a heartbeat for her throbbed under the questing hand of his Charms as he busied himself with touch, quickening as he leaned forward into her throat, keeping his hips lifted and away. Yes, he was definitely enjoying this, but there was much more to take in, to take revenge for teasing before he could get the promised treat.  
  
He saw and felt the frustrated rumble before he heard it, a telltale faltering of the straight line of her voice before talking, the buzz of energy that was the sound, a little breathless. "You're really having too much fun with this."  
  
"Earth Aspect," Anamaki answered back, holding up a finger as he ducked his head to run his tongue across her skin, tasting oil there, "crafting's a bit of a thing for us, that and attention to detail." It was an odd texture, the sensation of gliding his mouth across skin that wouldn't quite break or bruise, tasting just enough oil to maintain a smooth journey up to her ear to gently bite down on it. "And there's just so much detail here to be had."  
  
"I'll show you detail if you don't get moving..."  
  
The threat only made the Dragonblooded laugh into her ear, his hands tracing along gleaming glass and clay skin to rest at her hips, his knee finding a spot in between her thighs. "But I did get moving. You saw me, I went a kilometer for this."  
  
"It isn't that far to walk, Anamaki," Radi's body rumbled under his hands, her gold eyes narrowing with a familiar expression, the one of a healer. "Better that than coughing up _another_ organ."  
  
"Hey, you said you put the last one back in and everything was fine." As he answered back, he could feel the Alchemical's hands at his belt, her mouth in a firm, annoyed line as she jerked away the leather strap. "I mean, I had another kidney anyway and it was a Charm, so- mmph!"  
  
She was a pushy kisser, apparently, even with her lips being surprisingly plush against his mouth, her tongue taking advantage of the opening to slip inward. The same firm, malleable clay dueled against him, hands sliding up his stomach, pinching his nipples for a moment before gliding over his collarbone and cupping his face, holding him still as she turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Your manner of communication improves with the less words you use." A smile accompanied by a lovely flickering of lights across her face, a sight that made him flush and his cock twitch painfully. "So stop talking."  
  
Anamaki decided to actually listen, standing back up enough to start freeing himself from his undergarments, not exactly the easiest task with an expectant woman before him and a rather prominent erection. Radi's hand cupped him as he finally got his shaft out, causing him to freeze at the caress.  
  
It was warm, almost as hot as the sun on his back, thank the Dragons. He would have been more worried as he positioned himself, Radi's hands pressing him forward, if he and Lathys hadn't been proven wrong about their mutual fear that Radi was nothing but gears within her. _That_ had been shown to be false the day before, and now he was sliding himself into that generous heat. Anamaki took a slow, long breath, his arms steady as stone as he savored the moment, hilted within someone exotic and new, who happened to be a friend as well.  
  
He had absolutely no intention in rushing things, with the fresh air and the privacy away from the others, but the orichalcum beauty seemed to have other ideas. She moved in time with his thrusts when he started to move, pulling his face in for another kiss, seeming to goad him on to come as quickly as he had before. It became a silent battle of endurance, one that took enough time that he could feel white fire behind his eyes, and an ethereal shriek of climax from Radi before he slumped down on her with a gasp.  
  
Once his breath was back, Anamaki began to smooth out the marks and impressions his fingers made before as he stumbled on his question, still half-glowing from coming. "Er, I know you have the same general anatomy as us, and you're a lady, so do you have a second hole down there?"  
  
"Yes," the Alchemical stretched again like some great cat, "though it's not exactly of any use, especially since my superiors installed a Sustenance Replication Engine within me."  
  
"So I guess," The Earth Aspect rubbed the back of his head, "It'd be cleaner than your-ow!"  
  
Well, it was worth a try thinking about, even if it got him a smack in the back of the head.


End file.
